


Behind the Veil

by krisBurie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisBurie/pseuds/krisBurie
Summary: Abigail celebrates a holiday while hiding out in Hannibal's house pretending to be deadFor bingo prompt Behind the VeilFor more information on the traditional Lithuanian holidayhttps://www.whychristmas.com/cultures/lithuania.shtmlThank you to A_bello for the beta/editing help
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Hannibal Bingo





	Behind the Veil

Abigail put a pillow over her head to block the sun. Unfortunately, the night before Dr. Bloom stayed over. She didn't mind Dr. Bloom until she began staying the night. After a night with her Hannibal would smile less. Wearing his person suit took a toll on him. 

She glanced at the pink alarm clock on her nightstand. 6:30 A.M. Dr. Bloom would be leaving in five minutes. Once she heard womens shoes clicking down the stairs, she would get up and get ready.

She yawned as she sat up in bed. 

Another reason she wasn't quite so happy when Dr Bloom stayed over, she couldn't leave her room until she was certain it was safe. Being dead could be terribly inconvenient. 

Hannibal softly knocked on her door once the front door opened and closed.

"Care to join me for breakfast?"

"Just give me a minute. I'll be right there."

She uncovered herself and stretched. Heading to the bathroom she brushed her teeth quickly before making her way downstairs. The smell of coffee brewing made her grin broadly. It was a strong brew he only made on days when Will had therapy. 

"He's seeing Will today," she said to herself. 

She rested her head against the doorframe of the kitchen and yawned. Hannibal was freshly showered, and despite her many protests, was making his normal protein scramble.

"Can't you ever have a bowl of Cocoa Puffs? They're delicious, not nearly as nutritious as what you eat every morning, but just as good."

He plated his food and smiled at her with genuine affection. 

The only thing that could make their morning routine better was Will. If she had her way, he'd be the one who stayed over at night.

"I'm very particular about what I put in my body."

"And yet for some reason, you keep having her over.", she muttered just low enough that he could pretend he didn't hear her. 

Hannibal brought his plate to the table. He walked to the island and poured himself a cup of coffee after asking if she'd like a cup. 

She shook her head, causing tendrils from her messy bun to fall around her face. 

"I'm okay.Thank you though."

She brushed past him toward the pantry. For someone who refused to actually try the cereal, he sure did keep the pantry stocked with every kind imaginable. It always gave her a warm, fuzzy feeling to imagine him buying it. Just one of the many things he did to make her feel comfortable. 

"Fruit Loops," she mumbled to herself after trailing her index finger along all of them. She grabbed the box and walked to the cupboard. After fixing her cereal, she sat across from him at the table.

They ate in comfortable silence until it was time to wash the dishes.

"I miss the holidays," she said while rinsing. Ever since her dad….she hadn't celebrated much of anything, not that she was entirely sure she wanted to before that very moment.

Hannibal looked at her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

"You and I could have a family Christmas here, if you'd like. I haven't had a family to do such things with since childhood, but I'd be more than happy to start a new tradition with my chosen family. Since December 25 is an arbitrary day picked for its proximity to the winter solstice, we can celebrate any day we choose."

She looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes. 

He inhaled sharply when she wrapped her arms around him and rested her cheek against his heart. She smelled of Abigail, the daughter of his heart if not his flesh. The only time he felt himself was when he happened to be with the two people he considered his family 

"What about one day after you finish therapy?"

"I would enjoy that very much," Hannibal said. He rested his cheek against her head and closed his eyes.

\----------------------------------------------------  
Later That Night 

Abigail was watching TV when Hannibal walked in after work. 

"How was therapy?"

Hannibal smiled and set his bag beside the door. He grabbed the popcorn she placed on the end table and sat beside her.

"You know I'm not allowed to discuss patients with you."

Turning to face him, she grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at him causing Hannibal to smile inwardly.

"Oh, come on!", she exclaimed dramatically. 

Suddenly intrigued, she leaned in to sniff the collar of his shirt. For the first time since resuming therapy with Will, he didn't smell like Old Spice.

"I thought you were seeing Will today?"

Hannibal smiled and backed away enough for her to stop investigating. 

"I just came from seeing him." He raised his arms to block his face when she picked up a cushion and threatened to hit him with it. "But that is all I can tell you."

"How come you don't smell like him then? Every time you see him, you smell like him after. It's comforting. I want us to be together again." She pouted before pointedly looking away.

He caressed her face with a reassuring smile. "One day soon, I promise our family will be complete."

She met his gaze once more with a giddy squeal. "Does that mean you're going to marry him because you're in lovvvveeee?"

"Nothing would make me happier, Abigail. However, Will must dictate the course of our relationship."

She rolled her eyes dramatically. Waiting for him to make a move, while still faking it with Dr. Bloom was becoming exhausting. She'd give anything to not be among the dead anymore. 

"So why not simply tell Dr. Bloom to shove it? You don't love her, not really."

"Abigail," he said standing. "Come help me bake, please."

"But I miss him. He deserves to know I'm alive."

"Let's get ready for our celebration. There is much to be done to prepare the traditional meal. This was your idea, after all."

Conceding because she really did want to celebrate, she followed him into the kitchen.

\---------------------------------------------------  
Three Days Later 

"Abigail, hurry. The stars are out and we can't start until you come downstairs," Hannibal called from the foot of the stairs.

"Coming," she called as she put her ugly sweater over her head. She smoothed her hair and ran downstairs.

Hannibal gave a slight smile to keep her from thinking he approved of her current fashion choices.

"What is that?"

She looked down at her sweater with a shrug.

"My ugly Christmas sweater. I made it myself."

"Yes, but why does it have a fish wearing a Santa hat?"

"Because I like fishing. It's one of my new favorite hobbies."

He held out his arm for him to accompany him to the table. 

"Are you ready to celebrate?"

"Yes, of course."

They walked quietly to the dining room. She gasped in delight at the transformation of their ordinary dining space. Since she was up in her room, Hannibal had decorated. A white linen tablecloth covered the wooden table. In various places, he had scattered evergreen branches. All but one of the candles on the table were lit. 

"That's a lot of food."

He helped her sit before speaking. 

"Kūčios is the traditional Christmas Eve meal in my home country. 12 meatless dishes are always served. One for each of the apostles."

She looked at the candles. "You forgot to light one."

"That was intentional. We both lost someone and it would only be right if we were to honor them together."

Abigail looked back at him and leaned in to hear more of the story. She was beginning to enjoy Hannibal going into more detail about how he grew up.

"Typically, one would light the candle in memoriam the same year as their death. However, I never got the chance to honor my sister, Misha. This is the first time since her passing that I've had a Kūčios meal and the opportunity to light the candle for her."

She nodded with a smile. Being included in a family again after everything that happened was the stuff of fairy tales.

"I would love to honor them together. Thank you for including me."

After lightning the candle together, her gaze trailed toward the empty chair and place setting. She looked at Hannibal with a frown.

"If only Will could've been here. I think he'd really enjoy it."

Hannibal smiled in earnest and squeezed her hand. 

"Next Christmas we will all be together."


End file.
